


A Small Town Girl's Guide to Gotham

by OnFridayWeFangirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnFridayWeFangirl/pseuds/OnFridayWeFangirl
Relationships: Jervis Tetch/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

(I do not own the rights to Bruce Wayne or The world of Gotham and it's characters. This writing is not intended for the purpose of making money but for the purpose of self expression and fun. )............................................................................................................................................................... 

The door of the cab opened and a pair of unremarkable heels swung out of the interior and hit the ground. The figure attached let out a hesitant sigh as she stood on the streets of Gotham and let the city air enter her lungs. Gotham had never been her first choice; frankly hadn't been her choice at all. Family Connections, her father had told her as he all but pushed her out the door, her mouth still hanging open from the shock of it all. No need to waste your life here refusing to grow up. 

The cab driver set her bag on the ground and held out his hand expectantly. She reached into her pocket and placed a wad of cash into his hand before grabbing her belongings and stepping up onto the sidewalk. 

The lobby of the Gotham Royal Hotel was buzzing with activity. People in their finery stood around bragging about the size and cost of their staterooms as bellhops rushed to get everyone's belonging to their rooms at breakneck speeds to ensure they got the largest tips possible from their ritzy patrons. She slipped through the crowd without much fuss, having never been one who wanted to draw attention to herself. As she reached the desk, she straightened her dress and took a deep breath. Her hand came down on the bell lightly but the sound reverberated in the large room. The desk attendant looked up from his paperwork with a look of exasperation. 

"Reservation, Miss...." "Riley. Maura Riley and I am here to see Bruce Wayne." *********************************************************************************************** 

Maura lifted the cup of coffee to her lips, taking a small sip. Though she had traveled a greater distance, she was on time and Mr. Wayne had yet to grace her with his presence.

Removing a compact from her bag, she checked her hair and makeup. The door opened behind her and in the glass of the compact she caught her first glance of Bruce Wayne; tall, dark, and handsome and judging by the smirk on his face as he walked towards her, he was all too aware of these facts. Maura snapped the compact shut as he approached. She stood gracefully and extended a hand.

"Ms. Riley," Bruce started as he took her hand, turning it slightly and raising to his mouth in a chivalrous gesture. "I apologize for my tardiness. There were some matters at Wayne Enterprises that needed my immediate attention." 

"I wasn't waiting long," Maura lied pulling her hand lightly from his grasp. "I appreciate that you were able to make the time to meet with me.' 

Bruce chuckled and took a seat on the sofa across from her. "Well, your father was very insistent that you were in need of an immediate relocation." He leaned back on the couch comfortably. "I hope that you weren't in too much trouble back home .

Maura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. " It seems that as my father ages, he gains more of a flair for the dramatic. I assure you Mr. Wayne, trouble rarely finds itself sauntering down my path. I wish my life in the back home had been more interesting, in fact."

"Be careful with that wish in Gotham. It seems that trouble tends to fall from the sky like rain around here." He leaned forward as if to convey a secret. "Please, call me Bruce." 

"Well, Bruce," the name felt awkward in her mouth as she tried not to lace it with distaste, " I shall be sure to keep my umbrella handy." Bruce chuckled before sitting up straight again and clearing his throat. "Now, did your father discuss the particulars of our agreement with you?" 

"I am almost afraid to ask," Maura groaned.

"It's not all that bad," Bruce assured her. "You resume was impressive on its own, but I don't know that it would have landed in the right hands without your father's insistence. In exchange for a donation to the Wayne Foundation, I agreed to take a look at it and see what I could do to find you a steady position."

She cocked her head to the side amused. "That doesn't sound much like my father, Mr.Wayne." 

"It's Bruce, please." he said with a smile. "There were some.... compromises that had to be reached before the final agreement"

Maura couldn't help but let out a laugh of relief. " I am glad to hear that, Bruce. I would hate to think that I was being put into a position that I did not deserve." 

"Not at all Ms. Riley...." 

"Maura," she interjected.

"Maura. Like I said, your resume was impressive. Top of your class, degrees in forensics and criminal justice, though I can't say that those choices didn't surprise me considering your family's reputation." Bruce paused, " I mean no offense...."

"I completely understand," Maura said with a nod of understanding. "Not everyone can have a spotless reputation."

"No one is without flaws, Maura," Bruce assured her. "It just so happens that a position has opened up at the GCPD. They are in need of a new Criminal investigator, I have forwarded your to the Commissioner and he would like to meet with you to discuss the position."

" That would be amazing," Maura started but Bruce cut her off quickly.

"While I am happy that you are excited about the prospect, I would also like you to take into consideration that Gotham is a bit different than the small town you are used to. Being a member of the GCPD can be a hazardous job and I do not want you to go in uninformed."

"Mr. Wayne, I assure you...."

"Please let me finish," Bruce interrupted putting his hand up in a silencing motion. "There is also a position available at Wayne Enterprises in our forensic labs. This would give you an opportunity to use your skills without attracting any.... unwanted attentions." 

Maura looked at Bruce in quiet contemplation. Obviously, the job at Wayne Enterprises was the smart choice. A cushy job in a well established company and the pay probably wasn't terrible either. It would give her the opportunity to be comfortable in Gotham. The job at the GCPD though...That was excitement. Puzzles to solve, plans to decipher, danger to flirt with.... That was the life she wanted, terrible pay and all.

" It is very kind of you to offer me a position at your company...."

".... but you are going to take your chances at the GCPD."

"I believe I am," she said with a kind smile.

" I figured as much," Bruce said with amusement. He rose from the couch and pulled a phone from his pocket. The sound of his fingers on the digital keyboard softly filled the room. After a moment, he placed the phone in his pocket and turned back to Maura.

"Commissioner Gordon is available for a meeting this afternoon."

"That is fantastic! Thank you so much Mr....." Maura stopped and corrected herself, "Bruce. How can I ever thank you for your generosity?"

"Dinner, Friday night should suffice," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He then noted the hesitation on her face and added, "As friends of course." 

The hesitation lingered slightly but Maura agreed, "Dinner, Friday." "Wonderful, now let's see about getting you down to the GCPD on time."


	2. Chapter 2

Maura pushed open the doors of the GCPD and exited the building with a slight spring in her step. The interview with Commissioner Gordon had gone well; apparently, in Gotham, a recommendation from Bruce Wayne was worth its weight in gold. That, combined with her resume, had been Maura's ticket to employment; and with the prospect of working in a job that she might actually enjoy, the relocation seem a little less intimidating. 

The thunder rolled above her and Maura looked to the sky to see that dark clouds were pushing against the skyline of the city. The threat of a storm should have pushed her to return to the hotel, but Maura was far too excited to sit inside for the remainder of the afternoon. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small square of paper that she had tucked away earlier that day. Unfolding it lightly, she revealing the real estate page of the Gotham Chronicle. After taking a quick look at apartments she had marked earlier, she stepped to the curb and hailed a cab. *****************************************************************

The landlord unlocked the door of the apartment and shoved it open just as a yelling commenced from somewhere below. The voices continued rising and the sound of something heavy falling soon followed. The landlord let out a heavy sigh. " I need to go see what that was, why don't you check the place out and swing down by the office when you are done." He turned quickly and took off towards the stairs. Maura shrugged as she entered the apartment. It was much larger than she expected though not quite the level of luxury she was used to. The layout was that of a typical loft. Large multi-paned windows stretched from floor to ceiling on one side of the room; had the sun been shining, the room would have been flooded with light. Maura could almost see it in her mind. A Murphy bed in the corner; waking up to the natural light. Drinking coffee on the sofa watching the clouds pass by.... This was it. Modest, simple, hers. 

"I think that once the sun provides its light, this room will be nice and bright." Maura jumped at the sound of the male voice behind her. She turned quickly to see a tall, dark haired man leaning in the doorway. He seemed to have noticed the alarm on her face. " I am sorry if I have caused you a fright, I just saw the door wide and checked that everything was alright." 

Maura smiled. She wondered to herself if he was rhyming on purpose or if it was a coincidence. " I was just checking out the apartment, the landlord let me in. I agree about the sunlight, it'll be lovely." 

He smiled at her and she thought she saw a slight gleam in his eyes. "Do you like the loft?" hes asked, "I assure you this neighborhood is worth the cost." 

'This has to be on purpose', she thought as his sentence once again end in a rhyme. "I think I do, actually. It has charm. Living in the city is going to be so much different than life back on my parent's farm." Maura mentally kicked herself. 'Shit, now I am rhyming!' 

The grin on the young man's face grew wider as he registered the rhyme. "I can't say that I am disappointed to hear this at all, for, you see, I live just across the hall." He nodded his head towards the door on the other side of the hallway. 

"How nice to know I will have friendly neighbors," she said relieved to hear that she had not slipped back into his rhyming cadence. "I am new to the area and don't have many acquaintances."

" I look forward to having you here, but alas I must bid you ado my dear. I have an appointment for which I can not be late, otherwise, longer here I would hesitate." The man held out his hand, she assumed to shake hers. As she took his hand, instead of shaking, he turned her hand over and planted a soft kiss upon it. Then with a dramatic bow, he left. 

'Living in Gotham is going to be one heck of a strange ride,' she thought as she headed down the hallway the stairs to find the landlord. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maura pushed open the doors of the GCPD and exited the building with a slight spring in her step. The interview with Commissioner Gordon had gone well; apparently, in Gotham, a recommendation from Bruce Wayne was worth its weight in gold. That, combined with her resume, had been Maura's ticket to employment; and with the prospect of working in a job that she might actually enjoy, the relocation seem a little intimidating. 

The thunder rolled above her and Maura looked to the sky to see that dark clouds were pushing against the skyline of the city. The threat of a storm should have pushed her to return to the hotel, but Maura was far too excited to sit inside for the remainder of the afternoon. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small square of paper that she had tucked away earlier that day. Unfolding it lightly, she revealing the real estate page of the Gotham Chronicle. After taking a quick look at apartments she had marked earlier, she stepped to the curb and hailed a cab. *****************************************************************

The landlord unlocked the door of the apartment and shoved it open just as a yelling commenced from somewhere below. The voices continued rising and the sound of something heavy falling soon followed. The landlord let out a heavy sigh. " I need to go see what that was, why don't you check the place out and swing down by the office when you are done." He turned quickly and took off towards the stairs. Maura shrugged as she entered the apartment. It was much larger than she expected though not quite the level of luxury she was used to. The layout was that of a typical loft. Large multi-paned windows stretched from floor to ceiling on one side of the room; had the sun been shining, the room would have been flooded with light. Maura could almost see it in her mind. A Murphy bed in the corner; waking up to the natural light. Drinking coffee on the sofa watching the clouds pass by.... This was it. Modest, simple, hers. 

"I think that once the sun provides its light, this room will be nice and bright." Maura jumped at the sound of the male voice behind her. She turned quickly to see a tall, dark haired man leaning in the doorway; she hadn't heard him approach. He seemed to have noticed the alarm on her face. " I am sorry if I have caused you stress, I just saw the door wide and checked for distress." 

Maura smiled. She wondered to herself if he was rhyming on purpose or if it was a coincidence. " I was just checking out the apartment, the landlord let me in. I agree about the sunlight, it'll be lovely." 

He smiled at her and she thought she saw a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Do you like the loft?" hes asked, "I assure you this neighborhood is worth the cost." 

'This has to be on purpose', she thought as his sentence once again rhymed. "I think I do, actually. It has charm. Living in the city is going to be so much different than back on my parent's farm." Maura mentally kicked herself. 'Shit, now I am rhyming!' 

The grin on the young man's face grew wider as he registered the rhyme. "I can't say that I am disappointed to hear this at all, for, you see, I live just across the hall." He nodded his head towards the door on the other side of the hallway. 

"How nice to know I will have friendly neighbors," she said relieved to hear that she had not slipped back into his rhyming cadence. "I am new to the area and don't have many acquaintances."

" I look forward to having you here, but alas I must bid you ado my dear. I have an appointment for which I can not be late, otherwise, longer here I would hesitate." The man held out his hand, she assumed to shake hers. As she took his hand, instead of shaking hers, her turned her hand over and planted a soft kiss upon it. Then with a dramatic bow, he left. 

'Living in Gotham was going to be on heck of a strange ride,' she thought as she headed down the hallway the stairs to find the landlord. 


End file.
